


Declining Roses

by SuperBerry



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBerry/pseuds/SuperBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire are both forced onto "The Bachelorette", with no intentions of getting past Week One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declining Roses

It was eleven weeks into the competition. Enjolras had wondered how he made it so far into the competition. His father, whom had reputedly denied any chance of his son being anything but straight as a ruler, forced him onto The Bachelorette. He refused to make physical contact with the Bachelorette, Melanie. It’s not like he had anything against women, it was just that he had no intentions of getting past Week One. 

  
Grantaire, on the other hand, was secretly submitted by his mother. He hated every bit of the show, well, minus the complimentary refreshments. He was a friend of Melanie, but he knew that he would be sent home that week. She despised his drinking habits, and he didn’t care what the other contestants thought about them.

  
The rose ceremony was nearing closer, and Enjolras was praying to not get a rose then. He wanted to go home so badly, and he wanted the episodes to be removed from the TV network. His friends already knew about it, but the whole world didn’t. He knew publicity-wise he would never get let alone, when all he wanted was to relax and work on his political causes.

  
Grantaire was currently on a forced group date with Melanie and a few other contestants. They were having a “decent” time, swimming in the house pool and having drinks. Grantaire was sulking, sitting with his toes dipped in the water, sipping his beer. He was casually talking with a blond, tanned contestant, whom he pretended to keep forgetting the name of due to the request of the producers.

“This whole thing is deceptive bullshit. No one actually ends up falling in love on this show,” Enjolras remarked. Grantaire nodded.

“I can’t wait to go home tomorrow night,” Grantaire replied. “The key is to act drunk whenever she’s around you so she’ll be forced to talk to the other contestants. It’s even better to get called repulsive.”

Enjolras laughs, stealing a sip from Grantaire’s bottle.

“You’re not repulsive, just slightly obnoxious at times.”

Grantaire opens his mouth to say something, but is instead watches Enjolras get dragged under the water by Melanie herself, and laughs while she pulls him into an overwhelming kiss. The blond pushes her away and surfaces, shuddering. He grabs a towel and runs off to the house, shortly followed by Grantaire.

The two are next seen at the Rose Ceremony the following evening. They sit on opposite sides of the room, both yawning and resisting the urge to fall asleep.

“Is Enjolras in here?” Melanie’s high-pitched voice rings out. The blond groans and walks over to her. Melanie is holding a deep red rose in her left hand, slowly outstretching it towards him. “Enjolras, will you accept this rose?”

“Erm, I’ve actually been accepting Grantaire’s roses for a few weeks,” Enjolras shrugs. She frowns as Grantaire walks over to him, pecking Enjolras’s lips quickly.

“I can assure you that both of us will be dropping out now,” the artist says.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read! I know this isn't my best work, but feedback is still welcome in the comments.  
> I got the idea for the story from a YouTube video, posted by BriaAndChrissy (Worst Ways to Come Out).  
> Check me out on Tumblr: http://lesmiserablablables.tumblr.com/  
> Leave me a message with a prompt and I'll try to write it!


End file.
